


Right Down the Line

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's pack isn't slow in letting him know there's someone missing from their "lucky" band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Down the Line

**Author's Note:**

> After the rather more sorrow filled fic that was originally written for the Missing Someone square, I decided to give it another go. This one is for transfixeddream. Who knows why.
> 
> Warning: point-of-view character views are expressed in an insensitive way. These are absolutely not the views of the author.

It’s Jackson who starts it. “This would be so much better if Danny was here.” Then it seems that the only name Derek hears is Danny. Lydia sniffs at shopping with Erica, claiming she needs Danny’s help. Isaac mutters about Chemistry homework and wishes Danny was here. Even Scott wishes Danny would practice lacrosse with him.

Derek would try to forget it except for the fact that this mysterious Danny’s scent seems to be all over his pack. Almost like he is their Alpha. Even Stiles seems soaked in eau de Danny. It all comes to a head when Jackson tries to invite them all to his house for a pack bonding/movie night because, and the words seem imprinted on Derek’s skull, Danny could come by after the creepy groping and watch some shit blow up. But it’s not until he walks in on Isaac skyping with the kid that he realizes who Danny is.

And that starts him thinking.

Danny has helped them out in the past, even if he was doing it for the sake of Derek being on view like a slab of prime beef. He’d been in the club during the whole Kanima mess. He’d been there. Maybe he should invite Danny to join their pack. Offer the bite. Danny isn’t like Isaac, too weak to protect himself, or Erica, who wanted the bite to stop being an ugly duckling. He’s successful academically, he’s athletic. He is remarkably well adjusted with regards to his sexual orientation. He’s almost mature, sensible. Yeah. There’s no way he’s joining the pack.

The thought lingers, though, and Derek finds himself watching Danny hidden in the crowd at the Championship lacrosse games. Danny wouldn’t find the bite hard to take. His heart sounds strong. And there’s the fact that, much as the pack carries his scent, he carries the scent of his pack too. All but Derek’s.

Thoughts have this way of getting under your skin. Derek hasn’t considered anything this much. Normally he just acts, reacts. But the fact that considering turning Danny is taking up so much of his time, suggests that this might be worth talking over the idea with someone. And, inevitably, that someone has to be Stiles. He’d be honest, at least. Brutally so.

Derek doesn’t think too much as he swings in through Stiles’ window. It’s been a few weeks since he’d done this. Maybe a month. Stiles was happy enough to answer phone calls now and email. And since Peter had shown up, most of the computer based research seemed to devolve to him. And Derek wasn’t one for creeping in teenager’s bedrooms without… due… cause.

And there was a good reason for that.

Stiles didn’t have Danny’s scent all over him because they were spending time together as friends. Or even just studying. Or playing lacrosse. Not at all. The reason Stiles smells so much of Danny is probably something to do with the fact that they make out, shirtless. A whole lot. Enthusiastically. Derek notes in passing that Danny’s skin is golden and warm in pretty much direct contrast to Stiles’ slimmer pale build. And then he sees a whole lot of Stiles’ dick than he even wanted to as Danny slithers down Stiles’ body in some kind of maneuver that is almost wolf-like in its speed and elegance. Then Derek has to watch as Danny licks up Stiles really red cock and then he realizes he's now watching like the creeper Scott has always accused him of being.

And flailing backwards results in him falling off the roof just like Stiles had always told him it would. From inside Stiles’ bedroom, Derek hears Danny pull off (a wet, lascivious sucking sound) and ask, “What was that?”

He freezes. Stiles is probably smart enough to work out who had been trying to climb in his window. But he hears Stiles reply, “Nothing. Nothing important.” There are more wet noises that Derek realizes are kisses. Deep, thorough kisses. Retreat is definitely in order when his sensitive ears picked up the low moans. Sounds like Danny wasn’t the only one who was generous with the blow jobs.

Derek ran. 

Stiles had obviously found his own way of dealing with the fact the pack was missing Danny.


End file.
